A Story with a Smash
by Eback
Summary: A teenage boy is about to be swept into a conflict he never imagined. CHAPTER 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fan-fic I ever made. I have the whole story in my head already(well main key points anyway). I've even typed several chapters too. If people like the prologue(or at least find it interesting), and I at least get a _few _reviews, I will update the fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own Nintendo characters blah blah.

**Prologue**

_**Prelude to Catastrophe**_

" Where's….the exit?..", said a panting voice

"I…Don't know…", said another voice, breathing heavily

"What…does the coordinates say…,"

"It's all staticky, I think he's is on to-

All of a sudden a siren goes off, echoing through the hall ways. Turrets come out of the walls, aiming there sights on the two figures.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" said the first voice

The two figures run through the hall ways, trying to find the exit, while trying to avoid the turrets fire. They keep reaching dead ends, but eventually they find a door labeled "Hangar".

"This is it, come on!" said the first figure

They push through the door, and see the two ships they used to dock here.

"Hurry, before he-

All of a sudden, the hangar door busts open, and dark like figure comes through the door. He stops in front of the two figures, with a menacing grin. The two figures stand tall, and sharpen their expression toward this dark figure.

"Well well well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes", said the dark figure in a low, growly voice.

" We could say the same about you….Wolf", says the second figure

"Hehehe, looks like that right wing of yours was hit pretty bad, Falco" said Wolf

"Uhhh!", utters Falco, who didn't realize through while trying to escape, that his arm had been shot, probably from a turret

The first figure looked at Falco shockingly and said, " Falco!, are you-

"I'm sure the bird is fine, now do you want to tell me what your doing here, Fox?" asked Wolf

Wolf looked at the two, trying to see if he could find their motives for coming to his base. All he saw were 4 stern eyes looking at him, and he could tell, while not showing it, that Falco was in great pain from that shot.

" I mean," said Wolf " It was pretty smart of you two to create a diversion in the asteroids with those two lame animals you call pilots, but when Leon and myself couldn't find our prey, we knew something was up".

"For once you used your brain, congratulations", said Falco smirking while holding his wing.

"Shut your trap bird brain, or that wing isn't going to be the only thing that's hurting" says Wolf threatingly," Now if you don't mind me asking again..what are you two doing here"

Fox and Falco both looked at each other, and knew what to do. They each mouthed the numbers 1 2 and 3 and then both said together.

"NOW!"

Falco quickly dashed at great speed towards and quickly knocked him into the air, while Fox leaped into the air, and high jump kicked Wolf to one of the hanger walls.

" Lets go!" Fox yelled

Fox ran to his Arwing, but then turned around and saw Falco still at the same spot where he used his phantasm attack.

"FALCO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Fox

"Hehehe," laughed Wolf, semi-conscious on the floor," I thought you would pull something liked that, so I put a put a stun bomb on myself that fortunately Falco hit."

Wolf then fell unconscious.

"Wha?!" Fox exclaimed.

He saw that Falco was stuck in his position. While able to talk, he couldn't move any other part of his body.

"FOX, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW, IF YOU GET CAPTURED BECAUSE YOU WANNA SAVE MY ASS, I'LL KICK YOURS TO THE GROUND, NOW GO!" Yelled Falco

"But…" Fox hesitated, He could hear Wolf's soldiers foot steps echo through the ground, they were about to reach the hangar.

"GO, I'M FALCO, THIS SORRY EXCUSE OF A WOLF CANT CONTAIN ME IF HIS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT, NOW GO!" exclaimed Falco

Fox rushed to his arwing and quickly flew off out of the hangar.

"Calling team Star Fox, mission complete, I repeat, mission complete, head back to base" Fox said through a transmission to the team.

Fox looked back at Wolfs base, and the whispered to himself

"Damn you Falco…."

*Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy*

"UH!!!" a boy screams," Wha--What was that about…was that a dream?"

The boy quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed for the day. This is Milo, a 16 year old boy who lives in a futuristic world, called Massh. He lives with his older brother, Dak, who is 20. He has two best friends, Trey and Mia, who are brother and sister.

Milo looked at himself in the mirror,"Hmm, looks good"

Milo looked like any other boy in his town, Destination F. His hair was black with red tips, and spiked up with his trusty gel. His eyes were green like emeralds, and skin a tanish pink. He wore a blue t-shirt that said "Rebel" on it, and a black long sleeve under it. He put on his typical navy blue jeans with his black shoes with red stripes. After he was all ready, he went to the kitchen and talked to his brother.

"Hey Dak, I'm going to head out to Trey and Mia's ok?" said Milo

Dak was reading his usual newspaper, and didn't seem to pay attention to Milo.

"Dak?"

Dak pulled down his paper and simply nodded, and then went back to reading his paper.

Dak was almost a spitting image of Milo, with a few differences. His hair was long, and he wore it down. He also wore a maroon red shirt with black jeans, and his shoes were red with black stripes. He also had scar on his left cheek that he got as a child.

"Uhh, ok then, bye," said Milo, who waved his hand, and then left out the door.

Dak pulled down his paper and looked at where Milo was standing before and whispered

"I'm really sorry Milo."

Milo got on his hover bike and sped off to his friends house. He passed by the usual places he visits, like the Wireframe Factory, and the Polygon shop. He finally reached Trey and Mia's place, and got off his bike. They were already outside to meet him.

"Milooooo, bout time you get here" said Trey, slapping Milo on the back

Trey was one year older than Milo, and had green hair that was put into a medium length ponytail. He had blue eyes and a more whiter toned skin than Milo. He wore black shorts with a greenish blue shirt, and black shoes.

" Yeah we were waiting for almost an hour!" exclaimed Mia

Mia was 15, and had blond hair, with hazel red eyes. She wore beige shorts, with a pink shirt, and had white shoes with daisies and pink flowers on them.

"Sorry guys, I over slept, and had the weirdest dream" Milo explained

" Heh, you and your excuses Milo, lets just get goin to Massh Hall already," said Trey

"Yeah!, I don't want to miss the parade!," Mia said with excitement.

"Alright"

Milo got on his bike, and Trey and Mia got on there's, and the quickly sped off into the streets.

*Meanwhile in Planet Massh's orbit, a ship readies by*

"Sir! I just received word that General Wolf's base has been invaded by Star Fox!", said a soldier.

"Really now? That is interesting.." replied a dark figure

"Do you think they found out what were doing?"

"I highly doubt Wolf would be stupid enough to let Star Fox go, I did give him an army of soldiers", said the dark figure in an annoyed tone, " But even if he was foolish enough to let them go with that information, it's not like they can stop us"

The soldier quickly gets a message on his com link, and then hangs up

"Sir! several spies inform me that one of Smash's people is already on the planet!" exclaimed the soldier.

"Oh?", the dark figure said with interest, " and who might that be?"

"A Japanese swordsman sir! Goes by the name of Marth!" answered the soldier.

"Hmmm, I wonder…"

" Your commands sir?"

"Inform General Ganondorf that he may began his assent on planet Massh," said the Dark figure," and tell him to do whatever it takes to obtain the subject, even if he has to destroy the whole planet"

"Sir!" replied the soldier, and then turns to leave.

"Oh one more thing"

Yes sir?"

"Inform General Ganandorf that if this swordsman gets in his way, to eliminate him without hesitation", the figure said.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sweet, I got a review =D. Even if its only one, it still makes me happy, and hopefully there will be more as time goes on. So this is Ch 2, and the title pretty much explains who will be joining the story. Hope you guys like it!(oh and even though the previous chapter said "Prologue", just consider it ch.1)  
_

_Disclaimer:Nintendo characters are NOT mine ok!

* * *

  
_

**Ch. 2**_**  
**_

_**Enter Marth**_

Before Massh was a technologically advanced world, it used to be a desolate place with no signs of life. Waste lands that stretched over miles, nothing there but lots of rocks, and it was no wonder it was know as the Unknown world. Eventually though, it was found by people who had to leave their own planet over it's destruction. Some think it was just by coincidence that they found it, but others believe it was fate that guided them here.

Several thousand years later, it is now the world it is today, a technologically advanced world that just seems to keep on getting more advanced. The main city that is THE place to be is Destination F. It got its name because whenever a person goes there, they never leave, you can say it's their final destination. It's as if the city itself is keeping them in, but also, who would blame people for wanting to stay here. The streets are filled with life. Hover cars pack the roads, people bustle the streets. Jax Kavar, a rather old, but cheerful man, and was the mayor of the city, is another reason why people love this place. He makes sure the city is always in top shape, and always does special events for the people to participate in.

And today just so happens to be the 50th anniversary of Destination F's creation

Milo and gang rode through the streets, trying to get to Massh hall as quickly as possible. They passed by Bubba's Tavern, a local bar where usually the men go to after work, and Dandy Plains, a park where all the kids play.

"Oh man, we're late!", Mia exclaimed.

The gang finally got to Massh hall, and quickly got off there bikes. Massh hall was the center part of destination F. It was the most serene place in the city, and an obvious choice to hold the 50th anniversary. Trees, fountains, holographic images of past important people in Destination F is some of what made up Massh hall.

The parade hadn't started yet, but Jax Kavar was already giving a speech to the crowd of people when the gang got there.

"That is why I will be stepping down from mayor after today", said Kavar, " But don't you worry, I'll will play a major part in keeping Destination F the best city in the world"

The crowd was cheering

"Aww man, we missed some of his speech", said Trey

Milo was looking at the crowd. Almost everyone from Destination F, and even some other cites, was here. Even the media was here. Local news stations everywhere were here, taking pictures, and listening intently to Kavar's speech.

"My son, Limay, will be filling my position after today", explaining Kavar," please give him a round of applause"

The crowd cheered as Limay Kavar walked on stage to the podium. While his father was short and round, he was rather tall, and quite thin. Also rather than having short, curly white hair, he had long, wavy blond hair. As well he didn't seem to sport the mustache his father did. He was in a black suite, with a black tie, and wore black rim glasses. He looked like he was in his early 20s.

"Thank you father, and thank you people of Massh, I am very grateful to be able to have a position that my father cherished for almost 50 years now." said Limay.

The crowd clapped. Mia looked around and saw a blue haired man in the crowd. He wasn't cheering or clapping. As a matter fact, he wasn't doing much of anything. He was starring intently at her direction. At first she thought he was staring at her, but then realized he was staring at Milo.

"Hey, uhh, Milo? Do you know who that is?" said Mia

"Huh? Who?" asked Milo

"That guy over their, with blue hair, he keeps staring at you", said Mia, pointing to the man.

Milo looked at the direction she was pointing, but didn't see anyone starring. Trey looked to, and didn't see anyone either.

"I think your seeing things sis", said Trey

Mia was shocked when the man was gone.

"I swear, he was right there"

"Maybe he was starring at someone else", said Milo

"No, he was starring at-

"Shhh, will you guys be quiet?", said a man from the crowd," I cant hear Limay's speech.

"Now I hope you guys will accept me as your knew mayor. I still have a lot to learn, but with my father on my side, I know we can make Destination F, and Massh, even better." said Limay.

The crowd roared with more applause. Milo and gang were clapping to.

"I will do my best at bringing a new age into history", said Limay," We came a long way from our past, and all we can do is keep going further into the future, and-

All of sudden , a huge explosion erupted in the crowd.

" What was that?!", Trey exclaimed, horrified at the sight.

A huge black smog was staring to cover Massh Hall, so thick you couldn't see anything.

Milo could feel bodies go by him, pushing him back farther and farther.

"Ahh, Trey, Mia, where are you?!", Milo shouted in the fog

He could hear people screaming and shouting. People saying " Oh my god!" and "HELP!". He was also hearing shots being fired, but couldn't see anything because of the fog. He then heard a laugh he never heard in his life. It was maniacal, almost crazy like, and it sounded close. He started to run mindlessly in the fog, bumping in too people he couldn't see. but eventually tripped, fell down, and was knocked unconscious.

An hour passed

"Uhh, man....why does my head hurt...," Milo said, waking up after being unconscious for an hour.

He looked up and saw that he was in a dark room. It felt damp, and smelled terrible, as if something died here. The room was relatively small, and he couldn't really see any doors. He tried to get up, but it hurt to much to try, so he just sat up right and rubbed his head.

"Man..what happened," Milo thought to himself

The event that just happened was going threw his head until he realized something.

"UHH! Trey and Mia!," Milo exclaimed to himself

He quickly looked around to see if they were maybe in the room to, but couldn't really tell.

"Oh no, DAK!". Milo thought of his brother, and home. What happen to him, what happened to home, his friends, to the city?

Just then a bright light entered the room, and practically blinded Milo. He could see a figure come close to him, which prompted him to stand up.

"Who are you! Whats going on?!", Milo shouted

The figure didn't speak, but came closer to Milo.

"Stay away! Or you'll be sorry" said Milo defensively. He put up his arms and made his hands into fists.

When the figure finally got to arms length to him, Milo could see the figure perfectly.

"Huh, who are you?" Milo said, still with his fists up.

The figure was man. He looked Japanese, with a slim build and an outfit that favored the color blue. It was topped off with a cape that seemed to wave elegantly as he walked. He then noticed the mans hair....it was blue.

"Huh...your hair is blue...", said Milo, starting to lower his guard

He suddenly remember what Mia told him earlier, about a man with blue hair starring at him

The man looked at him, then pulled something out his pocket. This prompted Milo to put up his guard again.

"Hey, what are you doing", said Milo, who had just noticed that the swordsman was equipped with a sword.

The man pulled out a receiver out of his pocket. He started to talk into it. Milo couldn't understand what he was saying, as it was Japanese. The man then closed the receiver and looked at Milo.

"If you want to survive, you must come with me," said the man.

"What?Why would I come with you? You still haven't told me what is going on here?" said Milo

"Please, if you are wondering about your friends, rest assured, they are not harmed," said the man," I will explain everything later, but now is not the time. Please come with me, I promise you will not be hurt."

Milo was hesitant, but he really had no other alternative. He didn't know what the man would do if he said no, so he grudgingly said yes.

"Ok", said Milo.

The man simply smiled.

"Come, we must not lose hast", said the man.

The man quickly walked toward the opening that he came through, but Milo quickly asked something.

"Wait! Before we go, can I know your name at least?" asked Milo

The man smiled again, and then said," You can call me Marth"


	3. Chapter 3

_No new reviews so far, but I wanted to upload the third chapter anyway, since I already had made it a while ago. Chapter 4 and 5 are already written, so they just need some final editing and should be uploaded pretty quickly. After that though, it'll probably take a little longer for chapters to come._

_Disclaimer-Nintendo characters are not my babies_

* * *

**Ch. 3**

_**The Escape**_

As Milo exited the the dark room, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What the-..." he said in horror.

The whole city was in rubble. Buildings were destroyed, monuments had been demolished. The city was also disturbingly filled with the bodies of dead people. Milo was disgusted at the site, and wanted to break down in tears. Why had this happened? What is going on? Too many questions, not enough answers.

"They came in the hundreds," Marth said somberly, "Killing masses of innocent lives, not caring if they were mothers, or children. Destroying buildings, houses, places where people called home."

Marth looked over to the room they were just in.

"That was all that was left. It appears it was a basement to someones house." he explained.

Milo couldn't believe what was happening right now. He couldn't seem to process it in his mind. This was his home, where he lived for all his life. How could this happen.

"Wh...wh...who did this!!! why did this happen!?!" Milo angrily said, with tears going down his face.

Marth stared at Milo for a few seconds, not saying anything, as if in a trance. He quickly shook out of it, however, and realized they needed to leave.

"As I said before, I will explain everything later, we shouldn't have even stopped moving," Marth said, "Luckily they aren't around this part of town anymore. We must move"

Marth grabbed Milo's wrist and they quickly ran through the rubble of town, making sure they weren't seen. as they ran, Milo looked around to try to get a glimpse of anyone he knew. What he saw was just streets filled with rubble. It was endless! No cars were flying around, there was absolutely no signs of life.

"hah...ha...where..ware we going?" Milo asked, panting for air.

"I have a ship hidden in the outskirts of the city," Marth said, "We'll use that to leave this planet"

"Leave?!!?! What about my friends?! Where are they!! I don't even know if my brother is alright!"

"I had your friends wait by my ship. It is protected by a force field. As long as they don't leave that, they are safe. As for your brother, I am sorry, I do not know. But we must leave or you and your friends will be in danger," Marth said as they continued running.

They ran through debris and dead bodies. Milo was horrified at seeing this, but he didn't have time to be scared. He was just worried about his brother. Maybe once he saw his friends, he would feel a little better.

"How much longer?!" Milo exclaimed.

"We are almost there, just past this-

A gunshot was soon fired.

"HALT," a voice yelled.

Marth and Milo stopped. They looked at where the shot had come from. About six soldiers were in front of them, armed with high tech guns. Milo tried to get a good look of them. They had black armor on there whole body, with a helmet that covered there entire head. There black armor seemed to have red engravings all over the it, and in the middle was a deep engraving of the letter "Z". They held there guns up high.

"Give us the boy, now," said what appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Zeke's soldiers," Marth whispered, "Stand back."

"Zeke?" Milo whispered as he stood back, while Marth walked forward a little.

"DON'T MOVE ANY CLOSER! AND GIVE US THE BOY," yelled the leader, who started to aim his gun at Marth.

Marth had a serious, deadly look on his face, and stared at them for a few seconds.

"I have no intention of giving you the boy. You've killed countless number of lives today, and for that...I SHALL AVENGE THEM!"

Marth quickly unsheathed his sword as he jumped in the air. The soldiers immediately fired upon Marth, who easily blocked all their shots with his sword. Milo watched in aw as Marth flew majestically in the air, parrying all the shots as he landed on a soldier. He quickly stuck his sword through the soldier's armor, and through his chest.

"KILL HIM!!!!" the leader of the group yelled in frustration.

Marth then quickly slashed the gun of one soldier in half, and then used him as cover as the other soldiers fired at him. Countless shots pierced the soldier Marth used as a shield. Marth then threw the now lifeless body at the soldiers, knocking three of them down.

"YOU IDIOTS! THERE'S ONLY ONE OF HIM!" shouted the leader in anger, who pulled out a sword and charged at Marth. He haphazardly slashed at Marth, who blocked his attack, and quickly countered with a swift kick in the face, knocking him backward into the ground.

"MARTH LOOK OUT!" Milo shouted.

Marth quickly looked back and saw the three soldiers he had knocked down were up already, and about to fire at him. He swiftly jumped in the air, sword over his head, and started to charge it. Energy was traveling between the blade of the sword as it started glowing purple. The soldiers just stared dumbfounded at the weapon, not knowing what was going on. Marth then came down with one ferocious swipe of his sword, which emitted a purple afterimage. He mortally wounded the three soldiers, who dropped to the floor. He then ran after the leader, who now chose to run away from the lethal swordsman.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE!"

Milo couldn't believe his speed. He caught up with the man in a matter of seconds. When he caught up he did an upward slash behind the mans back that impaled him and took Marth and him up in the air.

"What's the matter, no fun trying to kill someone who can defend themselves?" he whispered to the impaled leader. Marth quickly flung his sword so the body flew off the sword and into a rubble of rocks. Marth landed on the ground, and stood there for a few seconds, trying to calm down from the battle that just happened.

"Th..that was AMAZING," Milo said in aw and a little fear. He was sure glad Marth was on his side, or at least appeared to be.

Marth just looked at Milo for a few seconds, and then back in his trance. He put his sword back in its sheath, and walked over to Milo.

"Quickly," he said, "If they were around here more are sure to follow"

Milo nodded and they continued on running to Marth's ship. As they finally reached the outskirts of town, Milo could see the D Forest in sight, but no ship.

"Wheres your ship!" Milo yelled.

"It has a cloaking device on it as well as the force field. That way it is hidden from our enemies"

They reached the forest and suddenly stopped. They heard footsteps in the background, and dark, evil sounding voice.

"Well if it isn't the royal prince"

Marth and Milo turned around. Milo looked in horror at the figure before them. He had red hair that was gelled back, and a red beard. His whole skin was dark. He had dark armor all over his body, and a big, flowing cape. He had an evil, ugly look on his face.

Marth uttered two words from his mouth, "General Ganondorf".

Ganondorf simply laughed at Marth, and looked at Milo.

"You...," Ganondorf said at Milo, "My men have been looking all over for you. They destroyed this disgusting city just to find you, and here you are, right in front of me."

Milo looked puzzled.

"What do you mean lookin-

Marth interrupted Milo and quickly gave him a device, and started to whisper to him, "Hear, take this, it is the device to the ship, once you find it, it allow you and your friends to leave this planet, simply press the autopilot button and it will take you to safety."

"What are you talking about! Arent you coming!" Milo explaimed. Still wondering what Ganondorf had meant.

Marth knew both of them were not going to make it out of Massh alive. He had to create a distraction for Milo to escape.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Ganondorf exclaimed. He put his hand forward and shot a dark energy ball at Milo. Marth quickly parried it with his sword.

"GO NOW," Marth exclaimed.

Milo looked at Marth, not wanting to leave, but he knew he had to in order to survive. He quickly ran into the forest.

"NO!" Ganondorf shouted, running towards where Milo went. Marth stuck his sword right at the skin of Ganondorf's neck.

"I don't think so, general," Marth said calmly.

Ganondorf simply yelled and jumped back away from Marth. He put his hand up in the air, and dark energy started to form around it. It started to take shape of a sword, which he took handle of and swung around him. He then pointed it at Marth,

"You are much famed for you swordsmanship prince." Ganondorf said, "Lets see just how good it really is."

Marth simply put his sword in front of his face, spoke something in Japanese, and put his sword back down.

"TIME TO DIE!" Ganondorf yelled, launching himself towards Marth.

"FOR THE FALLEN!" Marth yelled, charging towards Ganondorf.

Meanwhile Milo was searching for Marth's ship. He couldn't wait to see his friends, to see familiar faces again. He searched on the devices radar and found it. He quickly deactivated the cloaking device and force field. The ship was dark blue with two wings that seemed to be folded at the moment. It was about as long as a tall tree. Milo quickly looked for his friends, but couldn't find them.

"TREY?!MIA?!" he shouted.

He couldn't find them anywhere. He was about to go back, but heard footsteps starting to approach his area. He knew they were the soldiers. He had no choice. He quickly jumped in the cockpit and pressed the autopilot button. The ship started to lift itself off the ground, extend its wings, and launch itself into the air, out of the Massh airspace.

* * *

_If you saw that this was uploaded before, I removed it because I wasn't happy with Marth's fight with the soldiers. I tried to improve it so hopefully I did a good job. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, so first, I'd like to give thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far(skylegacy and Ishida, respectively). They really mean a lot and if anyone has any constructive criticism I am more than happy to hear it =D. And now about this ch.....oh my god! This chapter was a pain in __the butt! I mean like I've said before, I've had chapter 4 and 5 typed already, but reading over ch.4 again I saw that some of the dialogue was atrocious, at least to me. It didn't really explain much given the situation and seemed a bit rushed, so I edited it and so far this has become my longest chapter. I hope it's for the better. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Nintendo= not mine. =]_

* * *

**Ch.4**

_**Welcome to the Shaul**_

Milo wasn't sure what was going on at the moment. So many things had happened so fast. In mere hours, his life had changed dramatically. His town destroyed, his friends and brother gone, and now he's in a ship that is taking him who knows where. He looked around aimlessly as the ship drifted into the abyss.

"Ahhh, where the hell am I going..."

*Meanwhile on the ship above planet Massh*

"Lord Zeke!" a soldier said to the dark figure.

"Yes? What is it this time Krome?" said Zeke.

"I have a received transmission from General Ganondorf, I believe its urgent!" said Krome.

"Mmm, let the message through," Zeke said.

The soldier quickly snapped his fingers at the surrounding soldiers in the area. They were all on computers doing work of some kind. One soldier let the transmission through. A hologram then projected out of his computer and a faded image of Ganondorf appeared before Zeke.

"This better be good news General," said Zeke.

"I encountered the boy, but he was accompanied by that blasted swordsman Marth. He managed to let the boy escape as me and him fought," Ganondorf said annoyingly.

Zeke just looked at him for a few seconds, not saying a word. Then all of sudden he yelled and shot a blast at one of his soldiers and killed him.

"Ahhh! You blasted buffoon! I gave you a simple task and you couldn't even do that! We need that boy for our plans! What about our inside man!"

"You know as well as me he didn't want to go through with this in the first place," Ganondorf said.

"Rgggh, well he will have to answer with me once he returns"

"I do have some good news though," said Ganondorf.

"Which is?"

"We managed to capture the boys friends, and Marth as well," Ganondorf said.

"You did now?" said Zeke with a pleased tone, "Excellent, this may work to our advantage after all......

*Back in Marth's ship*

Milo had been in traveling to nowhere for almost an hour now. He had no idea where he was going. All of a sudden the ship stopped.

"What the, don't tell me this things broken," said Milo annoyingly.

Just then a huge ship appeared in front of him. His eyes widened. It just appeared out of nowhere! What was going to happen?.

'This can't be good'

His ship started to move again, this time into the ship

"Wh..wait!" he exclaimed, frantically pressing any button he could.

The ship flew into one of the stations hangars. Milo looked around as the ship started to make a landing. His eye's couldn't believe how big the hangar was.

'Woah, this place looks pretty nice,' he thought to himself, calming down a bit. He looked around and saw two other ships docked in the hanger. One was orange and appeared to be a gunship. The other was smaller and was gray and blue, with its wings folded. He got out of Marth's ship and walked over to it.

"Woah, I've never seen a ship like this before, wonder whose it is"

He ran his fingers over it. As he walked around the ship, he noticed an insignia that appeared to be a red fox on one of the ships sides.

"Heh, admiring my ship?"

Milo quickly turned around to the voice. He was greeted to a anthropomorphic fox who's outfit consisted of a green body suit, gray boots, a white vest, and a red scarf around his neck. He was also equipped with a blaster that rested on his right leg.

"Wh..who are you?" Milo asked defensively as he brought up his guard. He wasn't sure if this guy was a friend or an enemy.

"Heh, relax, I'm one of the good guys. The names Fox," Fox held out his hand, "Fox McCloud."

"Fox...." Milo said to himself as he lowered his guard. Why had that name sounded familiar?

After several seconds Fox took back his hand. He glanced over at Marth's ship, and the around the hangar. He had a confused look.

"Hey, where's Marth? Wasn't he with you?"

Milo wasn't paying attention to Fox. He was to focused on his thoughts. He had to many questions swarming his brain. Where was he? Why did does he remember Fox? What the _hell_ was going on?

"Hey, you alright?", Fox asked, waving his hand in front of Milo.

Milo suddenly broke out of his concentration.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...I'm fine. Wh...where am I? Why am I hear?", Milo asked, completely oblivious to the question about Marth.

"I can answer one of those questions," Fox said while walking over to Marth's ship, "But you have to answer mine first. What happened to Marth?"

"Marth.....oh! Marth!" Milo exclaimed as he turned back, looking into space, "He stayed behind! This guy called Ganondorf tried to stop us from leaving, and Marth fought him to give me a chance to escape."

Fox's eyes widened a little as he began to rub his head. He stared at Marth's ship one last time, and began to walk back to Milo.

"I see," Fox said. He started to reach into on of his pockets. What he pulled out was a device as big as a medium size coin. It was circular and was black with two gold lines that intersected each other.

"Marth had one of those," Milo told Fox, remembering the transceiver Marth had used when he first met him.

Fox activated the transceiver and spoke into it, "Marth, are you there? This is Fox. Come in Marth"

No one answered. Fox tried several more times before giving up. He put back the transceiver and let out a sigh.

"Damn, not another one"

"What does that mean?" Milo asked.

"It means.....hey, don't worry about that. You asked me a question didn't you?" Fox said in a more enthusiastic tone, "Welcome, Milo, to the Saul."

"The Shau.." Milo started to say, before realizing that Fox had called him Milo, "Hey, how do you know my name?"

Fox laughed a little.

"I'm psychic," he jokingly said, "Look, I know your mind must be filled with more questions than it can handle, but I'm not the right person who should answer them. Save them for the Captain."

"Captain?" Milo said, slightly confused.

"Yep, Captain N. The guy who runs this ship, and this operation of ours. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I'll let him explain everything. Cmon."

Fox motioned Milo to follow him. As they began walking, Milo soon realized where he had remembered Fox before.

"My dream!," Milo blurted out.

"What?" Fox said confusingly, turning to look at Milo.

"You were in my dream. I mean, I had a dream about you! But it wasn't like a dream dream, I mean, it was really vivid. Clear as day!"

"What do you mean?" Fox asked, curious to what Milo was talking about.

"Earlier today, before I woke up to all of this mess, I had this really weird dream. In it, you and this other guy called Falco managed to find something at this base. Then you guys tried to escape while all these turrets were shooting you. You guys managed to reach the hangar, but then this guy called....

"Wolf," the Fox said in a serious tone.

"Yeah! He was.... wait...how did you know that?" Milo questioned.

Milo could see that Fox had a much more serious look on his face. He was staring cold hard at the floor.

"Because that wasn't a dream."

Milo was taken back a bit by this statement, "What do you mean it wasn't a dream?"

"I mean, that what you saw actually happened. Falco is an actual buddy of mine. Me and him actually _did_ go to a base. We _were_ confronted by Wolf, and...

Fox stopped as he continued to look at the floor. His face went from serious to a little more sullen.

"Hey, are you okay Fox?"

Milo wasn't sure why Fox looked sad, until he remembered the rest of his dream. Falco....Wolf....the stun bomb...

"So....that's what you meant by "not another one"," Milo said, realizing that's what Fox meant about Marth earlier.

Fox simply nodded. Milo could tell just from his look that Fox blamed himself for what had happened to Falco.

"Hey, Fox, I'm sorr

"Milo, it's alright," Fox said, snapping out of his melancholy state, "I don't know how you managed to see all that in your dream, but I guess it's just another question for you to ask N. C'mon."

Fox and Milo continued on walking until they finally reached a terminal in the hangar.

"Now, I actually was going to head out somewhere before you came, so I'll call ROB on the intercom to come and take you to the Captain."

Fox began pressing a few buttons on the terminal before an intercom showed up.

"Whose ROB?" questioned Milo.

"Short for robotic operating buddy. He helps maintenance the ship and make sure its in tip top shape," Fox explained while configuring the intercom "He's been around as long as this ship has, which is probably decades."

"Whoa," Milo said in slight amazement.

"Heh, yeah," Fox said, putting his mouth near the intercom, "Rob, can you come to the hanger please? I'd like you to take our guest to see the captain."

"Affirmative," a robotic voice said over the intercom.

"Thanks," Fox said, shutting off the intercom.

Several minutes later, a door opened in the hangar. What appeared to be a robot on wheels was coming towards Milo and Fox. It was of a dull grayish color, and seemed to desperately need a new paint job. Its head was rectangular, and what seemed to be its eyes were big and black.

"ROB, this is Milo, I'd like you take him to go see N."

"As you wish," said the monotone sounding robot.

Fox then began walking to his ship, before suddenly turning around.

"Oh, it was cool meeting you Milo, catch you later."

"Later!," Milo shouted, waving at Fox.

Fox then entered his ship. The two wings unfolded, and the ship started to levitate from the ground. Fox waved at Milo as he left the hangar, into space. As he flew in space, he activated his com link to the Shaul, and spoke into it.

"Captain, it's McCloud, please come in."

Several seconds went by with no answer, until finally a voice from the receiving end answered.

"Fox?"

"Yes captain. I just met with Milo in the hangar. He arrived a couple a minutes ago. I had ROB go take him to you"

"Excellent!" said the captain enthusiastically, "I'm glad Marth was successful. He wasn't to banged up when he returned I hope?"

Fox didn't reply for several seconds.

"Fox? Are you still there?"

"Yes Captain, sorry," Fox said, "Marth....didn't return. It appears he got into a confrontation with Ganondorf back on Massh. I've tried contacting him via are transceivers, but I haven't gotten an answer."

"Oh...I see."

"Sir, please just allow me to go try to rescue Marth and Falco. I mean if I get Star Fox to...

"No Fox, I've already explained to you, it's too dangerous. You simply don't know the level of threat were dealing with. It's nothing that you and your team has ever faced before, and I know you've faced plenty."

"....yes sir." Fox said disappointingly.

"Look Fox, I know you're angry over what happened with Falco. I am too, we all are, but it won't help him or Marth to go into the battlefield without a plan. That is why it was urgent that you and Falco were successful in getting that item from Wolf, and Marth in his mission in retrieving Milo. "

"I know Captain, I understand. It just seems that for every thing we do right, we seem to lose something in return," Fox replied.

"Yes, it certainly seems that way, but it will get better. We must stay positive, otherwise, we'll lose this battle before it even starts."

"Yeah, you're right," Fox said, suddenly remembering the dream Milo had, "N? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh? And what is that Fox?"

"It's about Milo.....he told me about a dream he had earlier today. In that dream, he saw detail for detail the events that took place at Wolf's base," Fox explained.

Fox waited several seconds for a reply. He heard nothing.

"Captain?"

"Oh, yes, forgive me Fox"

"What does it mean? Why was he able to see all of that?" inquired Fox.

"I'm not exactly sure...it may have something to do with his powers manifesting themselves"

"Powers? What do you mean "powers" Captain?" Fox asked, confused.

"I can't really explain right now, at least not on a com link"

"I understand," Fox said.

"So where exactly are you now?"

"I'm on my way to the bounty hunter's location, like you requested," replied Fox.

"Ah, splendid. Make sure to get to him before any of Zeke's party does. The last thing we need is for Zeke to get even more recruits."

"Yeah, we need all the help we can get," Fox said, suddenly stopping his Arwing, "Captain, I need to go now, I'm about to enter hyperspace."

"Ah, yes, very well. I think I hear Milo coming in anyway. Good luck Fox!"

"Thanks N," Fox said. He ended the transmission on his com link. As he prepped for hyperspace, he configured some coordinates on his navigation system.

'Alright, all set,' Fox thought to himself.

As the Arwing started to enter hyperspace, two words appeared above Fox's navigation system in blinking red letters. They read, "Port Town".

* * *

_Trivial Facts:Before I edited this chapter, the Fox and Milo section was much shorter, and to me felt rushed. Also the chapter ended with Fox exiting the hangar, and there was no dialogue between him and Captain N. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (b^^)b._


	5. Chapter 5

_S__hweet, a new reviewer. Again I'd like to give thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it =]. Okay so time for chapter 4! This was the last chapter I had already written, but alas I felt it was too short, so I expanded it a little. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I solemnly swear Nintendo is not mine._

* * *

**Ch.5**

_**Birds of Prey**_

"HEY!, Marth ol buddy! Wake up!," said a distant voice.

"Mmmm, ugh, wha???"

Marth quickly jumped up. He was slightly confused and disoriented. He rubbed his eyes and looked around where he was. It appeared to be a prison cell, big enough for about six people. It was dark and damp. Its hard to imagine a prisoner not going insane by being just a couple days. He quickly looked to his right and saw a familiar face, Falco.

"Falco! Where am I...Where are we?" asked Marth, still confused.

"We my friend, are in a wonderful place known as a prison cell," replied Falco in his usual sarcastic attitude.

"Prison cell?" said Marth, looking around his surroundings again.

"Yep, I'd say I've been in this luxorious pad for about a couple days now," Falco said while tapping one of the prison walls," You, however, just arrived here a couple a minutes ago. Too late to tell ya now, but you shoulda picked a better vacationing spot. What happened to you anyway? You look pretty beat up."

"Wha?" Marth gasped.

He hadn't noticed it at first, but his body was in agaonizing pain. He touched one of his arms, and blood trickled on his hand. His cape was all torn apart, and his clothes were dirty and blood stained. He also felt for his sword, but it was gone, along with his sheath.

"Yeah, they took my blaster too." Falco said while rubbing his injured wing.

"It appears you have been injured as well," said Marth, noticing Falco's injury.

"Heh, yeah, compliments of Wolf," Falco smirked, extending his wing.

"Wol...thats right! I forgot! You and Fox were sent to infiltrate Wolf's base. Did you manage to find it?"

"Oh hell yeah we did, which prompted every soldier there to chase down are asses."

"I was not aware Wolf had soldiers", Marth said with a puzzled look.

"He doesn't, but good ole Zeke does"

"Of course", Marth replied. He remembered the soldiers he had defeated back at Destination F, who had also been Zeke's.

"Yeah. I mean they never actually got to us. We managed to make it to the hanger before them, but Wolf was already there to give us a _waarrm_ welcome. I mean the lame ass wasn't a challenge, but his damn stun bomb caught me by surprise" , Falco said in anger, "Which is how I landed a spot in this exotic get out."

"It seems it has been a rough day for us both", Marth said a little light heartidly.

"Heh, understatement of the year", replied Falco, "So you never answered me, what happend to you?"

Marth then told Falco of the events that took place at Destination F. He told him about how he had found Milo, the terrible invasion that happened, and that they had both encountered Ganondorf.

"So old dorfy is the one who did this number on ya huh? Guess your getting a little rusty." Falco chuckled.

"He was more powerful than I had imagined, yes," Marth said a little annoyed, "I only hope that Milo and his friends got out all right."

"Bah, I'm sure there relaxin and havin drinks on the Shaul as we-

Just then they heard footsteps approaching there prison cell, which prompted them to stand up. Marth still felt a little wobbly, but he managed to get up with the help of Falco.

"Hope it's room service," Falco jokingly said.

Marth stared sternly at where the footsteps were coming from. When they finally stopped, he saw there prison door open, and was shocked to see who the visitor was.

"You!" Marth yelled in shock.

It was Limay, the son of the former mayor of Destination F. He stood in front of the opened prison door, with his head hung down, staring at the floor.

"What are you doing here?!?",questioned Marth.

"You know this pretty boy?" asked Falco.

"This is Limay, the new mayor of Destination F I told you about."

"Oh really? Mayor? Well don't I feel under dressed," Falco said sarcastically.

Limay then slowly walked over to the two prisoners, still having his head facing the ground. He stopped as he stood between Marth and Falco. The two had there guard up, not knowing what Limay was doing.

"I asked you a question! Why are you here? How are you here?! I demand to know!" exclaimed Marth.

"What he said!" yelled Falco

"I've come to give you present," Limay calmly said.

"What do yo-

Marth was quickly cutoff as Limay quickly punched him hard in the gut. Marth quickly staggered for minute before falling to the ground, knocked unconscious.

"Marth! Hey what the h-

Falco was delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the head. He flew across the room and hit one of the prison walls, falling unconscious as well. After knocking both of them out, Limay continued to stand still, staring at the ground.

"It is done", Limay said.

Just then another figure walked into the prison. He had armor on similar to Zeke's soldiers, except instead of black with red engravings, it was red with black engravings. The armor also seemed more advanced and refined than the others, and sported a black cape. The "Z" in the middle of other soldiers armor was also missing. The figure started to slowly walk towards Limay. He stared at him for a few seconds, then glanced at where Falco and Marth were lying. He walked over to Falco and bent over him, making sure he was out. He then walked over to Marth, checking him as well. After confirming they were both unconscious, he put his hand to the right side of his helmet, activating his com link.

"It worked, he did exactly what you wanted him to do, there both out cold," the figure said.

"YAY!!! I knew it'd work! The boss mans gonna love this!" said a girl's voice from the com link, "Bring those two losers to the lab!"

"Sure thing," said the figure.

He turned off his com link, and bent down to lift up Marth. He threw him on his right shoulder, and started making his way to the prison exit. He suddenly stopped, and turned to face Limay, who had still been staring at the floor.

"Hey, zombie, get the bird and follow me"

_*Meanwhile at the lab*_

_"_Hehehe"

A girl was chuckling as she walked away from a console, proceeding towards two tables that were piled with papers and containers. The girl looked to be in her mid-to-late teens and had an outfit consisting of black and brown. She had a long brown trench coat and had wild, bushy black hair.

"Ah, what a mess"

She picked up a container and brought it close to her eyes. It was clear and contained some sort of green liquid on it. I had the word "Giga" labeled on it.

"Never quite got this right, oh well," she said nonchalantly as she threw it to the floor.

She continued to look at things on the table as she threw them to the floor. Several papers with phrases like "Frames", "Alloy", and "Polygon" are some of what made up the girls work mess. After a few minutes, she finally finished taking everything off the two tables.

"Guess I'll tell the boss the good news!" she exclaimed.

She walked over to the console she was at before, and pressed a button that linked her to Zeke's main control center. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Zeke to respond.

"Jeez, what's the hold up!"

Just then a holographic image of Zeke appeared before the girl, looking rather annoyed.

"Yes Lash? I hope this is good news," he said.

"Yes sir-eee! The serum worked! Limay did exactly what I told him to do! There bringing those two smash losers to the lab right now!", Lash said excitedly.

"Really now? Hmmm, this is _good_ news indeed."

"I know right! I'm going to inject Marth and Falco with the serum when they arrive like you wanted, but how bout I inject the other two while I'm at it?!" Lash said with eager in her eyes.

Zeke looked as if he was about to deny Lash's request, until he had a thought. He stood there silent for several seconds.

"Well, WELL????" Lash said impatiently.

"Quite your useless babble! I cringe every time I hear you blasted voice. Silence!" Zeke exclaimed angrily.

Lash quickly kept quite, looking a little hurt. Zeke continued thinking until he started grinning and laughing to himself.

"Lash, would it be possible for you to, strengthen the serum?"

"Strengthen it? Possibly. How strong?"

"Strong enough to permanently erase the persons memory"

"M..memory??Um, I could definitely try!"

"Don't try, do it," said Zeke sternly.

"Yeah! Of course," said Lash, "So you want me to use the strengthen serum on the other two right? What about Marth and Falco, them also?"

"No, not them. They may have key info that will benefit us later on. Just use the serum you used on Limay for them."

"Alright! I'll get right on it!"

"Very good," Zeke said.

The holographic of Zeke then faded. Lash quickly turned around and walked passed the tables she had "cleaned" earlier to a locked door.

She punched in the required password and entered the room. It was pitch black, with no light whatsoever. She snapped her fingers and the room suddenly illuminated with light. In the room were two pods, parallel of each other. She proceeded pass them and walked to a one of the computers. She entered a code that opened up a small section of the floor. A metal contraption protruded out of it, containing a serum.

"Alrighty, time to get started"

* * *

_So I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I kind of feel the last chapter was better, but hopefully that's just me! I wanted there to me a female antagonist brought into the story, and thought Lash would be an interesting fit(for those who don't know, she's a villain in the series Advance Wars). Plus in those games she's a technicalogical genius, so I hope it isn't too far a stretch that I gave her the "scientist" role as well._


	6. Chapter 6: Syncers Part 1

_So yeah, I know it has been a while since I updated this. There are many reasons, but it really just comes down to laziness. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes it up. Enjoy =].  
_

_Disclaimer: I am not Miyamoto_

_

* * *

_**Ch.6**

_**Syncers (Part 1)**_

"Please, this way"

Rob led Milo throughout the ship, heading towards Captain N's quarters. As they walked through the halls, Milo saw several intersections leading to other parts of the ship. He still couldn't believe how big this ship was. He saw one hallway leading to a room that he could barely make out as he squinted his eyes. It had chairs, couches, and tables.

"Hey Rob, is that room suppose to be like a den?" Milo inquired.

Rob rotated his head to see the room, "Correct, that is Smash Den, where the Smashers go to relax".

"Smashers?" Milo said, first time hearing that word, "You mean like Marth and Fox? How many other people are part of that group?"

"Beings currently part of Smash are: Mcloud, Fox; Lombardi, Falco; Marth, Aran; Samus; and P.T." Rob listed.

"I see, so there's two more, cool."

They had been walking(and in Robs case, rolling) there way to where Captain N's for several minutes now. Milo kept looking at the various things that they passed by, asking Rob info about it. They passed by a door that particularly caught his eye. It looked a little beat up, and had a big waring sign that said "NO ACCESS" on it.

"Hey Rob, what's the deal with that door? Where does it go?" Milo asked

"Searching.....I do not have any records on the subject in which you asked"

"Huh?" Milo said, confused, "I just wanted to why the door was like that, Is there something inside being guarded?"

"Searching....I do not have any records on the subject in which you asked." Rob repeated.

"Ooookay then." Milo dismissed.

Rob and Milo finally reached the end of the hallway, which just had a wall facing them. Milo looked stumped, but then saw Rob roll closer to wall.

"Initiating password," he said, "Power Glove".

At that moment a symbol appeared on the wall. It was a circle with two intersecting lines in it.

'Hey, that looks like the transceivers Marth and Fox have,' Milo thought.

The walls then separated, reveling a hidden elevator. It was of decent size, probably fitting around four people.

"Woah," Milo said.

"Please enter the elevator, it will take you to see Captain N," Rob stated.

"Huh, you're not coming with me?" Milo asked.

"Negative, this is far enough. I must attend to other duties," said Rob, who then turned around and left Milo.

"Um, okay. Later Rob"

Milo watched Rob until he turned a corner, going into a different direction. Milo looked back at the elevator, slowly walking towards the edge of the entrance.

"Alright...here we go"

*Meanwhile in space*

Countless rocks slammed into each other as a ship was trying its best to escape a field of asteroids.

"Just my luck to warp into a damn asteroid field," Fox said.

Fox fired his lasers at several rocks that blocked his path, maneuvering away from the bigger ones he couldn't destroy in time. He saw two huge rocks coming together, about to leave Fox no room to escape. He quickly turned on his boosters and managed to pass the rocks by an inch.

"Heh, just like the good ole days"

He set his marker on an oncoming asteroid, about to fire, but the asteroid suddenly bursted into hundreds of pieces.

"Huh? What?!", Fox exclaimed.

"Playtime is over, Fox."

Fox checked his data screen and saw that the Wolfen was right behind him.

"Great, just who I needed to see"

"Come on, it's just like old times, minus a few vermin" Wolf laughed, setting his target on Fox.

"You mean those times where you failed? Yeah, I remember those," Fox smirked.

"Pretty good comeback Fox," Wolf said bitterly,"But this ones better!"

Wolf started to shoot Fox with a barrage of laser fire. Fox was about to attempt a somersault, but saw that this asteroid field prevented erratic maneuvers.

"Dang it!" Fox exclaimed.

Fox quickly turned to his right hard, trying to get Wolf off his tail.

"What are you doing here anyway Wolf? Zeke send one of his cronies to do his grunt work?"

"Hah, I could say the same thing about you, Fox. Besides, I personally took this mission when I found out who was the target. I know what you're planning to do, and I'm here to take you down!"

Wolf continuously fired his lasers at Fox's Arwing, hitting his shields multiple times. Fox tried to get out of the line of fire the best he could, while still dodging the numerous asteroids.

"Haha, what's wrong Fox? Why don't you do one of those barrel rolls." Wolf taunted.

Fox's shields were steadily declining, almost past the half way. He knew he didn't have much room to maneuver out of the way because of the rocks, but then that meant Wolf didn't either. He had a plan, and had to act it out quickly.

"Just need to get the smart bombs ready," Fox muttered, seeing that he had 3 left over bombs in the Arwing. His shields were just about gone. He quickly looked ahead and saw three massive asteroids heading his way.

'Perfect', he thought to himself.

"Heh, looks like I'm going to win today, Fox!," Wolf gloated.

"Don't count on it!," Fox yelled as he fired his three smart bombs at each of the asteroids, and immediatly turned on his boosters to pass the rocks as fast as he could, before the bombs hit.

"Heh, where do you-

Wolf stopped as he saw three huge explosions erupt infront of him. He immediately put on his breaks, but couldn't prevent the millions of rocks pummeling his ship from the explosion.

"What the heck?!" he exclaimed.

Fox had managed to get passed the rocks, out of the asteroid field, but just as he did, the force of the explosions threw his ship out of control. He flew erratically in space, having no way to steady his Arwing.

"AHHHHH!"

*Back on the Shaul*

Milo had been thinking for awhile as the elevator took him up to Captain N. He had to get his questions in order, and make sure he asked him what he wanted to know. Like what happened to his friends, his brother, why Massh was attacked, and many other question that flooded his head. The elevator finally stopped, and opened up to a bright white room filled with holograms and paintings, and in the center on the floor was the symbol that he saw before the elevator appeared.

At the end of the room, Milo saw a desk, and behind it was a man who looked like he could be in his thirties. He had jelled back spiky brown hair, and blue hypnotic eyes with glasses. He had a dark red jacket on, with a black shirt. Milo noticed there was a golden "N" in the middle of the mans shirt.

"Ah, Milo! Welcome! I've been very anxious to get to meet you.," said the man, who walked away from his desk towards Milo," Ah, but where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain N."

"Look, I have millions of question that need to be answered, and Fox told me that you were the one to answer them. Sorry if I seem rude, but I just want to know what the hell is going on!" Milo said.

"I understand Milo. I could only imagine what you must be feeling after all that has happened, and rest assured, I will do I best to answer any question you have to the best of my ability," Captain said comfortingly.

"Okay, first, where are my friends? Marth told me back on Massh that they'd be at his ship, but they weren't there."

"Ah yes, well, I want to tell you now that Marth did not lie. They _were _at his ship, but your friends were to worried about your well being, so they left to search for you, even thought Marth told them he would retrieve you," N explained, "And I can only assume they were captured by Zeke's forces."

"You assume? You don't know? How do you know they left the ship in the first place!" Milo questioned.

"Ah yes, well you see," N walked over to his desk, and picked up one of those transceivers Fox and Marth had, only this one was all gold, "This transceiver connects me to everything Smash related, including Marth's ship. I was able to listen to their conversation right before they left the ship."

"Oh....I see," Milo said somberly, " Well, what about my brother? Do you know anything about him?"

"I'm sorry Milo, but your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea what has become of your brother," N said regretfully.

"Then what the hell do you know! Fox told me to ask you any questions I had! You're not sure if my friends have been captured or not, and you don't even know where my brother is! Why the hell did Marth even send me here!?!" Milo said angrily.

"Ah, that is a question I _can _answer, and it ties with why Massh was invaded, and that dream you had of Fox and Falco."

"Wh-how did you-

"You see, Milo, you are, a Syncer."

* * *

_Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one. And yes, in case you're wondering, I tried incorporating some Star Fox 64 dialogue into the Fox and Wolf dogfight, and even some Assualt too. I thought it'd be a nice touch ^_^.  
_


End file.
